Mowing The Lawn
by Vespersong
Summary: After a bet is activated, Feli's gonna have to confess his love to Germany in a sexy little dress. However, it seems words are failing him, especially after he mows the lawn...Eventually smut. Maybe. I don't know. Update: SMUT!
1. Two Sexy Dresses

You know, I should really stop watching cosplay videos. When I do, my muse demands smut. So, sorry.

This is based off the cosplay video "Mowing the Lawn" with the costume descriptions from .

Hope the characters aren't too OOC. I imagine Feli has a temper much like his brother, just with a longer fuse. And his interactions are based on ones I've had with my sister, so yeah…

Enjoy!

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

 _You know, in retrospect, this really isn't surprising._ That was the thought running through Italy's head as he pondered his current situation.

Really, he should have seen it coming. Romano had always enjoyed annoying him when it came to two things: his feelings for his tall, German friend and his love of frilly things. Well, THAT one didn't bother him as much. I mean really, he looked great in girls' pants, stockings were surprisingly nice on his legs and if there happened to be a few pairs of panties tucked away in his drawers alongside a few things from the back of a Spencer's store and a few choice photos of his friends with no shirt covered in sweat….

Well, everyone has some secrets and those certainly weren't keeping his pants dry.

 _Still, he didn't have to make me do something involving BOTH of those! And all because of a stupid bet…_

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

 _It was exactly a week before Halloween and the two Italies had been invited to a costume party America was holding. They had known about this for weeks, yet Romano had always been "busy". He finally found time for the shopping and now, the two were examining the lack of choices._

 _"_ _No. No. No." That was all he heard from his brother as he dug through a pile of costumes that someone had thrown to the floor. Feliciano just shook his head and went to the next aisle. They hadn't had much luck today and his patience was beginning to wear thin. He needed a laugh. He turned the corner and got just that as he was greeted by the sight of the "international" costumes._

 _Feli giggled as he looked around. Most of the male costumes had been picked clean, with the only ones left either being too big or too small. The rest were all lady costumes: German, Hispanic, Arabian etc. Sexy all around. Feli's eyes roamed a bit before settling on one. It was a Cantina Girl: little white dress, black corset, red sash and roses in the hair. It was perfect._

 _He grabbed one in M and walked back to his brother. "Hey Romano, I found the perfect costume for you!"_

 _His brother turned to look at him, "Really?!" He said, excited that the search may be over. Feli held it up and watched his brother's face go from joy to shock to anger in 3 seconds._

 _"_ _WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM,FELI?! A PUTTANA?!" Feli couldn't help himself; he started laughing. So hard, he buckled over and ended up on the floor._

 _When his laughter subsided, Romano sighed before offering a hand to his brother. Feli took it since he didn't trust his own legs. He then snatched the costume from his hands and dragged him back to the "International" aisle._

 _Once there, Romano began to furiously search the racks for…something. Feliciano was about to make himself comfortable when, "Aha!"_

 _His head turned to his brother who was holding another costume which he held out to him. Feli took it and gapped at what he saw. It was a German beer girl costume: white blouse, brown bodice, green skirt with a little white apron and matching socks. "I'll wear this," Romano thrust forth the Cantina Girl costume. "If you wear that. I bet he'll like it." Romano finished._

 _Italy gapped for a minute before responding, "Only if when we wear them, we confess." That was something his brother would never do. But, Romano had a serious look on face as he said,_

 _"_ _Deal."_

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Sadly, neither one of them had the strength to do it and had gotten separate costumes. Yet even after 10 months, they both still had them. _Saved for a rainy day, I guess._ He thought. Well, a week ago, Romano cashed in his rainy day and now he and Antonio were….together?

Now he needed to use his.

He sighed, _God , please don't let me look like a fool in this._

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Ok, so this is just background. Next chapter will get to the good stuff.

If you like, drop me a review! I'm always looking for feedback.

Ta, lovs!


	2. A Very Hot Day

Happy New Year!

Here's my present to all of you – a new chapter!

Quick note – I don't own the video this is based on or the outfit used here. All I own is a boxed set of Hetalia Axis Powers.

Enjoy!

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Germany awoke one fine Saturday morning to a peaceful house. _Too quiet,_ he thought. He stole a glance at his clock – 8:45. Normally, Prussia would be awake by now, trying to blow up the kitchen to cook breakfast. _Still,_ he thought, _who would turn down such a peaceful morning?_

This thought comforted him as he stepped into the shower. _Ahhh. Today can't be bad._ He thought. He'd finished a decent amount of work so today was free, Prussia was being quiet, and Italy was coming over later.

 _Italy…_ he thought. His little…friend. _Really, that's the best word for him._ Yet somehow his little ally had morphed into something else. Slowly, Germany had found himself noticing little things about his friend: his loyalty, his love of the beautiful things, his dedication – no matter how weak he was – there was a lot he never noticed before. It only made his feelings for the Italian grow past any kind of friendship.

Sadly, there was one thing that became more apparent the deeper his feelings got: Feliciano was both very clingy and very beautiful.

Beautiful was the only way to describe him: Italy had the same fairness that a lady had, yet there was an underlying strength that only a man had. That mixture - Italy's fair face, lithe body and small stature - was all intoxicating to Germany. This desire would normally be manageable if it wasn't for Italy's constant clinginess. Having to resist that completely delicious body or his face – with his big puppy-dog brown eyes, honest smile and lush, moist red lips – took the patience of a saint.

 _No,_ he thought _, it's just a day with a friend. I can get through this._ With this thought, he finished his shower and dressed. However, as he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a note pinned onto a corkboard –

 **Dear West,**

 **Your turn to mow the lawn, Bruder!**

 **Love,**

 **Gilbert**

 **P.S. I'm AWESOME!**

Ludwig groaned. Really?! He glanced at the clock – 9:05. Italy would be here in about an hour; mowing the lawn took at least 30 minutes. _That's enough time. If all else fails, I shower again._ He thought. With that in mind, he opened the back door of the house and stepped into the backyard to find the mower.

He quickly regretted his choice.

It was hot. Not just any kind of hot; the kind that meant a storm was brewing somewhere. The kind where the humidity was so thick, you would have to hack it apart with a knife. The kind that caused sweat to gather on your brow by just walking.

Germany simply wiped his forehead and continued to a little shed in the backyard where the lawnmower was. Dragging it out to the yard – however – caused sweat to build on his body far too fast. It certainly wasn't helping that he decided to wear his full military uniform.

By the time he had started mowing, sweat was staining his uniform a darker green in … some very unattractive places. _I need to do something about this._ He thought. So, he took off his jacket and threw it onto a nearby deck chair. This didn't help so – very reluctantly – he removed his black tank top.

"Ah, much better." Ludwig now began to mow the lawn, his glorious body exposed to the eyes of all who wished to feast on him. Sweat now caused a glisten on him, making him seen as an angel. Ludwig did not notice as he was finally cool. Thus, a hour passed.

It was thus how he was seen by Italy.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

"Ciao Germany!" Italy yelled as he ran down the back path of Germany's house. He was stopped short by the sight of Ludwig without a shirt. _Mio dio, so sexy._ He thought. Italy clutched the bag in his hand as he drank in the sight of Ludwig's bare chest, glistening in the light from all the work he'd been doing.

Germany stopped the mower for a moment and looked up to see Italy. _Scheiße! He's here already?! Quick, play it cool._ "Italy! Guten Tag. I'll be done in a minute!" He yelled, not noticing the Italian was staring slack-jawed by the sight of him. He then turned back to his work, trying VERY hard not to pay too much Italian who haunted his thoughts.

"Ok!" Italy yelled, trying desperately himself to stay natural. But as the minutes ticked by, he found that a…um… HARD… thing to ask of himself. Not helping matters was the bag in his hand containing the costume along with three additional items he'd thrown in before leaving his house.

Finally _, Germany was finished. Examining the lawn left him satisfied and he walked over to talk to his friend. Say something, ANYTHING! So you don't sound like eine verdammte Idioten!_ "So you're brother dropped you?"

"Yeah. He'll be back in a few hours to pick me up," Feli said, staring intently at Germany's face. "Say Germany, you look really hot. Why don't I get you something to drink?" Ludwig got no opportunity to respond before Italy took him by the shoulders and pushed him into a nearby lawn chair and walked into the house. He just sat there confused before getting up to put the mower back in its shed and collect his clothes.

 _Maybe I'll have regained some part of my composer before he gets back._

(What say you, fangirls?...Yeah I thought so. NO CHANCE!)

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Italy made it inside the house, closed the door and ran to the nearest bathroom. He only had a few minutes to get changed and grab a beer for Germany before nerves got to him and he chickened out. So, he took the bag and dumped out the contents. The outfit landed on the closed toilet seat with the three other items falling onto the floor. Said three items were varying degrees of embarrassing. The first two weren't AS bad; one was a pink petticoat to puff out the skirt and the other was a pair of Mary Jane shoes…. Don't judge.

The last one however, was the worst. See last night, he had to try on the whole ensemble to see how it looked and ran into a problem: no kind of underwear could be worn under that tiny little skirt.

Well, no kind of MALE underwear.

So the third item in the bag was a (assuming-he-actually-had-them) completely, hypothetical pair of white, lacy panties.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ he thought while holding up the panties. However, there was no time to waste; he had to get in that outfit before Germany got suspicious. So, Italy stripped in record time and wiggled into the outfit: first the panties, petticoat and socks, then the dress. He then shoved his other clothes into the bag he'd brought, grabbed the shoes and all but ran out of the bathroom. He stopped to catch his breath, flung the bag into a corner of the living room and slipped on his shoes.

That done, he sprinted to the fridge, grabbed a beer, popped the top off and stopped just before he got to the door. He looked down at the ridiculous getup he was wearing and had to take a deep breath. _Oh Dio, please don't let me make a fool out of myself._ Those were his thoughts as he opened the back door and skipped over to Germany.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

In the time it took Italy to get ready, Germany had put away the lawnmower and partially redressed. Just as he fitted his army jacket over his shoulders, he caught sight of Italy's head of hair bobbing over the tall hedges. The head turned a corner and Germany forgot how to breathe.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Yeah, I'm stopping here for now. This is a lot longer than I planned so, a break is much needed for what I plan ahead.

However, my plans for this story may involve a wee bit of smut. Not a full one, but pieces of it. For that, I'm gonna need some love since I've never done smut with two people. So, if I get at least 5 reviews for this, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible with the first of those little scenes.

See you next time, lovs!


	3. Germany Enjoys the View

**…** **..I'm so sorry.**

 **I didn't mean for this to be so late. I really don't have an excuse…. BUT I'M GONNA TRY!**

 **So I had another story that I was writing at the time, but then the plot bunnies attacked and then I wrote this. Then I got hit with a massive case of procrastination along with too much schoolwork. THEN, I got a job and had that to worry about….**

 **So, to make a long story short, updates on all my current stories will not be very steady. So, I can't say when the next chapter will be done. But until then, here's a new one for you all to enjoy!**

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Italy had changed; changed out of his military uniform and into something straight out of his deepest and… wettest dreams. It was a Beer Girl's outfit, but far more provocative than the ones he'd seen. The white blouse clung to the top of Italy's chest while the brown corset nipped at his waist. Germany's eyes were drawn to the pink ribbons on the corset, which had been drawn to maximum, making the Italian's waist look impossibly tiny, tiny enough for his hands to span. His eyes were then drawn downward to the tiny green skirt, which brushed against toned, tanned thighs. A pink…thing caused the skirt to puff out more than normal. This meant more of Italy's legs were on display and he saw a lack of proper underwear. _Mein Gott, please tell me he's wearing underwear._ Completing the outfit were knee-high socks with matching bows, black Mary Janes and an opened beer.

 _Mein Gott, am I dreaming? I must be._ He thought. Further proving this was the opened beer in Italy's hand and the sweet, coy look on his face. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Italy handing him the beer. "Here you go, Germany!" Italy chirped.

 _Say something, QUICK!_ "Italy?!" _…_ _Anything but THAT, Dummkopf!_

"Si" Italy said simply, handing Germany the beer. He took it and downed a huge gulp of it. Sweet spices and the almost feeling of eating bread quickly took his mind away from Italy's current state of dress. Smiling softly, he leaned back into the chair and took another drink, praying it might keep his mind that way…..

It didn't work.

Now, Italy had moved so he was standing right next to him, sorority squatting* and staring at him intently; the midday heat causing sweat to build on his lithe figure. The way he was bent over caused the top to bunch up, revealing a tinny patch of pink, moist skin. Not only that, but – and Germany would absolutely deny that he was staring at it – Italy's skirt had ridden up in the back, exposing his milk-white thighs and the barest curve of a sweet, heart-shaped rump. As if it couldn't get any worse, he didn't see any kind of underwear…

Germany returned to his beer. He doubted that if Italy stayed like that much longer, he'd be able to resist him.

(He didn't.) ;)

Suddenly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Sitting upright and turning to the tap, he heard Italy ask, "Are you enjoying your beer Germany?"His face was sweet and earnest, yet he felt that Italy wasn't asking that lightly.

"Uh…..ja. It is." That was all he could say. This whole situation was confusing on multiple levels: Italy's sexy outfit, odd actions (even for him) and the fact that …..Italy was now sitting on his lap.

Italy was SITTING ON HIS LAP.

Now Italy was pressed right up against him; now that pale skin could be examined up close, now those lips were pressed so close to his neck, now he could watch up close the sweat trailing from his forehead to the …tempting curve of his jaw. It was Italy overload.

"You know what you also might enjoy?" Italy asked. _Um…What?_

"What?" he asked, trying REALLY hard to keep his voice steady.

"Me." And then Germany felt soft, smooth lips pressing warm kisses on his neck. His only thought was _Mein Gott_ , before guiding Italy's mouth upwards and claiming that little rosebud of a mouth for himself.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

*For those who don't know - slightly bend their knees and lean on their calves with their arms. Via Urban Dictionary

 **Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, Time to bump up the rating and get to the smut!**

 **Leave a review on what you liked and what you didn't. I'm a whore for them. I'd like to have close to 20 for the next chapter. And more reviews means faster updates!**

 **Ta, lovs!**


	4. Things Get Hot

Wow, no updates in a month…. I'm sorry?

Really though, I didn't mean for this to be this late. Sadly though, I had another play to work on and with what else I had to do, there was just no time. I wanted to update this sooner this week, but then I got sick which sucked ass.

But now I feel better and now I'm updating!

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Italy had dreamed of this moment in multiple ways over the years he'd known Germany: daydreaming during the World Conference, fever dreams during harsh bouts of training, dreams late at night… You name it, he'd done it.

Yet nothing he ever dreamed of compared to this.

Germany – Ludwig, they were making out he could call him that – was **devouring** his mouth. His lips were softer and moister than the most delicious plate of pasta. His hands groped blindly at the back of his dress, as if trying to tear it off him. Then, he felt his tongue poking the seam of his lips. All he could do was part his lips for the invading muscle to map out his mouth. Feli was so engrossed in the sensation that he didn't realize that Ludwig had hoisted him up (lips still connected) and was carrying him back into the house.

He got that realization when his back was slammed onto the cool glass door leading into the house and Ludwig had to break the kiss to fumble with the door. Being brought out of that sweet sensation tore a sweet little whine from his throat. This little sound caused Luddy to turn to him, a shadow passing over his eyes. It was as if he now realized just what they were about to do and that he was very much enjoying it.

Then everything seemed to happen too fast (or the author got lazy) and Feli's brain couldn't keep up. First he felt the cool glass door open and the blast of the AC. Then he felt Ludwig shift him so he was holding his legs around his waist and walking to… Then he heard the "poof" of something – him – landing on soft cotton sheets and the "click" of a lock.

Finally Italy had a chance to let his thoughts catch up with him before the bed dipped and Ludwig climbed back over him. The look in the German's icy blue eyes told him two things:

One – _God, it's a good thing I have nothing going on today. My ass is gonna need it._

And Two – _Damnit, I owe Roma dinner._

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Meanwhile, Ludwig couldn't believe this was happening. Getting inside hadn't given him much time to think, but Italy knew; he KNEW what he was doing. _That ficken moan…._ His mind went blank. His only objective: get inside, tear that sinful dress off Italy's pretty body and truly discover if Italians were the best lovers. But, now they were inside; he had all the time in the world.

Gott, he made a pretty picture: lips red and puffy from kisses, body glistening with sweat, little skirt hiked up revealing creamy thighs and eyes dark from pleasure. He couldn't wait; he had to have him.

So, they went back to it.

Ludwig pulled Feli into his lap and resumed devouring Feliciano's mouth as the little Italian seized fistfuls of his hair and attempted the same. He, though, had his hands sliding down the tempting curve of his spine before capturing the two firm cheeks at the end. Swallowing the squeak, his hands began to acquaint themselves with said cheeks before a…. certain part of his anatomy did as well.

However, this groping meant his hands felt something **VERY** interesting. See, he believed that Italy wasn't wearing underwear, due to the shortness of the skirt. Yet his hands were defiantly feeling a seem of sorts. It was bothering him so much that he just **HAD** to see.

So, he broke the kiss – a sweet, broken little moan escaping Italy's mouth – and gently pushed him onto the bed. Then, he raised the skirt, seized the edge of the underwear and tugged.

Panties.

Feliciano was wearing panties. White with a little lace border that hugged that heart-shaped ass and were moist at the front **_panties_**.

Ludwig struggled to recollect his thoughts and restrain himself from showing Italy a fun way to….work out. Only when a small voice said "Ludwig?" did his eyes return to the Italian. Feli stared at him, a curious look on his face, before laying back onto the bed with his skirt flipped up and his eyes dark.

Any sanity Ludwig may have gathered was flung to the breeze.

Instead, his lips decided to acquaint themselves with a pretty, white neck while his hands sought the bindings of the dress. His only thought?

 _Oh yes, a workout indeed….._

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Ain't I a tease? Personally, I believe that our minds can image what I cannot, so here's something to mull over. Don't worry though, action comes… in the next chapter.

If you liked this, leave a like or a comment. They help so much since me reading this just sounds like me normally. Really, I can't read my own writing; it sucks.

….Where was I? Ah! Reviews. I hope to have 15 before my next update.

Wherever you are, I hope you enjoy my mind juice and my perverted little thoughts.

Ta, lovs!


	5. PLEASE READ!

Please see my profile regarding new chapters

Vesper

6/30/16


	6. Make Me So HOT!

Hey everyone!

Thank you all for being so patient with my updates. I'm still sorry I took so long to write this, BUT now this is out and I'm so happy.

WARNING! Possibly badly written sexual content ahead!

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Perhaps it was the heat or just the utter joy at a couple finally accepting their love, but the day seemed to slow to the crawl of molasses pouring out of a jar. It felt that way too; so hot and sticky it seemed you were wearing a moist washcloth.

Luckily, this heat didn't deter the two lovers, who were currently engaging in some actions designed to raise the heat.

Thank gods for air conditioning.

Let's take a little peak inside and check on them…..

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

" _Ahhhh! Germanyyyyy!"_ The cry rebounded through the (thankfully) empty house; one of many that had been torn from the lips of a certain Italian. All for varying reasons; this time as a cry of relief after the utter torture Ludwig had put him through – kissing him senseless, undressing him like he was a present, playing with his nipples until they resembled little rubies and going down on him until pleasure blinded him.

As for the German in question, he was licking up the drops of cum that had escaped his mouth. Catching the last drops with his tongue, he turned to the Italian in question and observed his handiwork.

 _Mein Gott…Er ist schön._ He mourned that he hadn't done this sooner; this sight was truly beautiful. Feli was spread out onto the bed; His skin was slick with sweat and covered in both a beautiful red flush and dark, purpling hickies. His copper hair was flung onto the pillow, his lips were kiss-bitten red much like his nipples, which had stiffened into little rubies. The cherry on top just had to be his eyes; a glassy gold darkened to burnished copper and completely gone. Feli was so out of it, he could have done anything to him.

Anything….

Germany's face slipped into a twisted grin as he seized Italy's hips. Italy had only a second to adjust before he found himself on his stomach, his ass spread out for the eyes of the greedy german. All was silent for a moment before Italy felt something tapping at his lips and a command, "Suck."

All too willing, Italy lurched forward to slip the digits into his mouth. However, he did not count on the girth of Germanys' fingers as well as their length. His tongue struggled to wrap itself around them when he felt large, well worn hands on his ass cheeks. He tried to twist around to look, but the fingers in his mouth began to twist and plunge into his mouth. He quickly returned to them only to feel a small, damp sensation in-between his ass.

That was all the warning he had before Germany's tongue began lapping at the rosebud at the center, his tongue equally flicking at the hole and crudely stabbing into it. The touches were light and teasing, but it only served to push Italy onto the edge.

"Ahhh… _Ludwig_ …please….more….." was all Italy could get out admits the sensations. Due to this, he didn't realize that the fingers were no longer in his mouth; that's how out of it he was. He didn't notice until he felt the tongue vanish and a well-slicked finger had replaced it.

The sensation was strange, at first simply feeling a sense of fullness and no pain thankfully. Still, it wasn't too pleasing and the finger seemed to be moving inside him, like it was looking for….

"AHHHH! Yes!" Suddenly, Germany's finger brushed against something inside him, which melted his brain even more as pleasure began to completely overwhelm every neuron in his brain. He didn't notice when a second finger slipped inside and began to stretch him out to accommodate something….MUCH larger. He did notice when the fingers brushed over that spot again, sending more shocks through his system, before sliding out of him.

Italy whined at the empty, wet feeling inside of him before focusing on the blond german, who was now hovering over him. Quickly, Italy felt himself being flipped over so that he was now straddling Germany's lap and pressed up against a very large and warm part of the german's anatomy.

 _Mio Dio…he's right there._ Italy thought, staring down at him. Germany just smiled and took Italy's hips in his large hands, lifting him up. "Aw, is there something you need, my little friend?"

Italy could only nod.

"What is it you need, hmm?" Germany asked, sliding Italy's ass against his cock. Italy could only moan and tried to grind onto the length. Germany just moved him away amidst the protest of Italy. "tell me what you want, Feliciano." Germany said.

Italy looked away before whispering "….i want your cock."

"Louder please." Ludwig asked.

"I….I….." Italy began.

"Yes?"

"I want your cock! Please Ludwig, please I need it! I'm begging you Ludwig, please FUCK ME!"

"Of course, mein liebe. " Germany gave Italy a grin before raising him up and begining to slide him onto his cock….

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Oh course, while sex is lovely, it can cloud the judgment. Namely, the two lovers were so engrossed in each other; they didn't keep track of the time.

You can see where this is going.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

"Fratello! I'm here!" Romano yelled into the yard, having come to pick up his brother. Finding no one there, he decided to investigate inside. Sliding open the glass side door, he was stopped as some sounds hit his ears: thudding and some kind of…screaming?

Confused, Romano moved through the house following the noises. He was futher confused by the lack of his brother and the potato eater. _I thought they'd be working out or cuddling on the couch or something._ Finally, he reached the source of the sound: a door.

Romano stared at the door before poking it with his finger. It moved just enough so he could see just what was going on.

Sadly, it didn't seem he expected seeing his brother riding the potato bastard's dick like his life depended on it. Romano backed away from the door in shock before running out of the house like he was being chased. He got in his car and drove far, far away, only stopping at Wal-Mart.

There, he purchased a gallon of extra strength bleach and some steel wool.

It was the only thing he could use to get those images out of his head.

 **BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS BOYSINSKIRTS**

Poor Romano, he's traumatized.

Gods, I hope the sex was ok. I've never written this before so I apologize if it's sucky.

I'm hoping to wrap this up with one more chapter. Sadly, it probably won't be out for a while as I have a con this weekend and don't know how long the writing will take. But, I will keep you guys posted.

Leave a like or a review if my story was great. Feedback is my cocaine.

Bye!


End file.
